Eclipsa's Present
by Zehntacles
Summary: Stump Day has passed and it's the night after Star's surprised birthday party. But for Marco and Tom the night won't be ending the way the expected. Eclipsa wants to give a gift to the would be suitors of her granddaughter as well as get a present for the holidays of her own. Cover art by Oozucannon.


The winters in Mewni were somewhat unusual from the winters on Earth. Sure there was still snow and hot chocolate and festive sweaters that people wore to celebrate the season while still keeping warm through the cold. But the traditions were much different than Marco had expected. For one Santa or Christmas wasn't in any way a thing that was celebrated in the kingdom. Instead there was Stump Day, a holiday that celebrated coming together in name of avoiding the very real threat of death from the cold. Apparently this was originally done huddled around a stump by the earliest settlers of Mewni and as a show of thanks and respect they celebrated this winter miracle every year in honor of said stump. How a cut down tree managed to keep a bunch of people warm or protected still didn't make much sense to Marco, it hadn't even been lit up as firewood. Still he went along with the celebration like everyone else in the castle.

By chance it turned out that Star's birthday also fell on Stump Day. Most kids on Earth were annoyed when their special day fell on the same day as a holiday, but Star wasn't upset at all. In fact she was manically enthusiastic about Stump Day. Possibly due to the fact that if you didn't celebrate The Stump, tradition said it would come for you in the night and take its revenge in blood for your disrespect. Pretty intense stuff for a holiday, put Krampus to shame by comparison. Though as far as Marco could tell no one seemed to believe in The Stump legend other than small children. It was similar to Santa magically watching you through the year to see if your were nice or naughty. Only instead of getting rewarded with presents by a jolly old fat man for being good you weren't strangled to death by a piece of wood.

It didn't sit right with Marco though that Star's birthday was ignored and even more so that her parents didn't seem to address it. So after everyone had gone to bed Marco set up a little surprise party for his bestie. He'd even invited all of Star's friends to celebrate. But when she saw the decorations in her honor Star freaked out in fear of disrespecting The Stump. Everyone considered her actions irrational for how old she was, still believing in a tradition as silly as this.

Until the Stump appeared, looking for vengeance.

Somehow they managed to survive the encounter, the curse ending once the clock hit midnight on Stump Day. Which gave an opening for them to actually celebrate Star's birthday now that no one was dead and the holiday had passed. So while his actions might have been misguided and he probably should have asked Star in advance before doing what he did, Marco still got thanks from his bestie for giving her a birthday no one was going to forget any time soon.

The only real fall out was that he and Tom got into a little bit of a fight over the fact Tom didn't want to help put together Star's surprise party. In the end he'd actually been right, Star didn't want the party in the first place. But Marco had been on the mark when he'd guessed Tom forgot her birthday completely. Star said she didn't really care if he had but it still bugged Marco. Tom was her boyfriend after all and if anyone should remember her birthday it should be him if he was a boyfriend worth keeping.

Not that Marco was one to talk, after having been the cause of him and Jackie breaking up. Plus he was still harboring feelings for Star that were making him feel really conflicted inside when it came to her, Tom and his past relationship with Jackie. Moving to Mewni and becoming Star's official squire had essentially been his own choice but every day he was realizing he didn't understand what he'd gotten himself into. This wasn't Echo Creek. It was Star's home and he was both a guest here as well as her go to person for support in all areas. Navigating what he was supposed to be doing with himself was hard enough while still trying to be there for Star while she navigated becoming a better future ruler of her own kingdom. His little rivalry with Tom over his feelings for Star, which he'd declined himself in the past when he was with Jackie, was small time stuff in the grand scheme of things.

With the surprise party over Marco was finally back in his own room and ready for bed. Queen Moon assured him that they could have the servants clean up the guest hall for tomorrow when they would officially celebrate Star's birthday as planned. So he was off the hook for cleaning duty at least. Since it was late and the castle had about a million rooms, all of Star's friends were spending the night in her home. Which was fine, anyone that couldn't stay tomorrow he could easily send home himself with his dimensional scissors. Now was the time to try and get as much sleep as he could before he had to wake up tomorrow morning. Already in his pajamas Marco pulled back his blankets and laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Nothing like being nearly killed and then partying all night to make a guy ready for bed.

Even though going to sleep sounded great right now something felt off. He couldn't place it at first but he knew just from the feeling in the air that something was wrong, like he'd left a task uncompleted. Sitting up and looking around for some kind of reminder Marco found a chilling sight: his door was wide open and there was someone standing there looking right at him.

"Whoa! What the-!? Who the-!?" Marco fell backwards out of his bed from the startle he'd gotten and stood up quickly to see who was in his room. Though when he calmed down he was able to make out the shape of horns on the person's head and three eyes looking back at him. "Tom?"

Indeed it was the demonic prince himself. Tom was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, probably what he slept in instead of actual pajamas. He was standing perfectly still as he looked at Marco, no expression on his face. There wasn't a sign of excitement or anger. Not even a laugh at Marco falling out of bed. Even if he was a demon from the underworld this was uncharacteristically creepy for the teenage prince. "Tom, what the heck are you doing in my room? Are you okay?"

He still didn't speak, instead turning and walking away from the door, down the hallway from Marco's room. Marco just stared in confusion for a moment before feeling frustration well up in him. "What the heck man! That's not funny." Walking over his bed and to the door Marco looked out in the hall to see Tom had moved surprisingly quick, already at the end of the hall way where the path split apart. "Um... Okay. That's weird." He said to himself as he saw Tom stare directly at him and then slowly walk out of sight as he proceeded down another hall.

Marco looked around the rest of the hallway to see if maybe his friends were pulling some prank on him. This sort of thing had Janna written all over it. But the hallway was completely silent and empty, not another soul standing there aside from Marco himself. "Okay so... Tom's walking around in the middle of the night like he's possessed. Maybe... he is?" He was a demon after all. But don't they do the possessions? "Maybe he sleep walks? That happened to Star. This could be totally natural." That made sense, he was probably just sleep walking, not even aware of what he was doing. Heck if Marco left him be he was sure someone working in the castle would eventually find Tom. It wasn't like he owed the guy any favors anyway. This wasn't his problem.

"Okay so let's just close the door and go to bed." Marco said, putting his hand on the door handle and closing the door to his room. With him still in the hall way. "Dang it." Despite everything he couldn't just let Tom walk around like that. What if he got hurt? Or hurt someone else with those weird demon powers of his? "Great Diaz, just go ahead and be the Safe Kid again, acting responsible. Not like I needed to sleep tonight." Walking down the hall Marco pursued Tom to try and catch up to him. "But you can be sure when I find him he's going to wake up so I can tell him to... to..." It didn't take him long to find Tom at all, once he'd turned the corner he saw the other boy waiting down the hall way for him. Staring as blankly as before.

"This is getting really weird." Marco said as he saw Tom take another turn and move out of sight. Looking to put a stop to this Marco ran down the hallway and rounded the corner quickly, wanting to catch him fast and get him back to bed. But when he rounded the corner Tom was already at the end of the hall, looking straight at him with those blank eyes. "How did you move so fast!?" He said in frustration, forgetting it was the middle of the night and people were probably asleep. That didn't stop Tom from walking down another corner and disappearing again.

"Oh no you don't!" Marco figured Tom must have been running whenever he was out of sight, but as long as Marco kept on him he'd eventually catch up or catch him acting like he wasn't sleep walking. Shockingly though the scene kept repeating itself. It didn't matter how much distance was between each hallway, Tom was always just out of reach and just about to disappear. Even more frustrating while Marco was panting hard to catch up Tom wasn't breathing hard at all. Like he wasn't even running. "I swear if this is some kind of illusion magic that someone's using to mess with me I'm gonna be so ticked off." Marco complained as he kept on his pursuit.

The game of cat and mouse went on for a lot longer than Marco had wanted and he was about to call it quits when he caught Tom by some stairs. It was at this point he saw Tom suddenly start to run up the stairs and Marco felt a great sense of validation. "Ah-ha! I knew you weren't sleep walking!" If he was running away that meant this was something he was doing on purpose. Marco couldn't wait to tackle him to the ground and make him say uncle for this dumb prank. Climbing the spiral stair case after him Marco eventually found it lead to a room with a light shining out of it. Proceeding more slowly now he approached with caution to get a look at where he was.

Through a door way with a fire place that was illuminating the room sat two chairs in front of the flames. Marco could see Tom's arm laying on the arm rest of one of the chairs, the other empty as far as he could tell. There was something really ominous about this setting, the kind of thing you'd see in a horror movie right before the monster killed their unwitting victim. He wasn't keen on walking into a trap but he was also really ticked off at Tom and wanted to make him pay. "I swear if he's just sitting there sipping hot cocoa and doesn't have a mug of it for me I'm gonna give him three black eyes." Gathering his courage Marco proceeded into the room and caught his breath.

Walking in he noted that this was probably not the room Tom had been invited to stay in. For one the place looked old, as if it hadn't been touched or cleaned out in some time. For another after all of that running they were far away from where everyone had been sent to sleep for the night. He had to be on the other side of the castle by now. Proceeding forward and deeper into the room Marco finally spoke up. "Alright Tom, what's this all about?"

"Marco." A female voice spoke up from behind him. "So glad you could make it." Marco's head whipped around to see the source of the voice, nearly jumping out of his skin for the third time tonight in fright.

"Eclipsa!?" Marco said in shock, the former Mewni queen standing before him in her pajamas just like himself. "What are you doing here!?"

"This is my room, silly. Don't tell me you missed all of those stairs leading up to my tower." Eclipsa said with a small smile.

"Oh. Wait, did Tom walk in on you while you were sleeping as well?" Marco asked. His relationship to this woman was sparse, really only knowing about her from legends he'd heard. She'd been frozen in magic crystal for the past three hundred years for crimes committed with dark magic. At least that's what he'd been told anyway. Star wasn't convinced Eclipsa was guilty of anything other than being misunderstood, so she was staying in the castle tower awaiting her trial to see if she deserved such a fate.

"Well yes and no. He did walk into my room on his own but I wasn't asleep. You got a rude awakening did you?" Eclipsa asked in a teasing voice. She was an odd woman to peg down from the little interaction Marco had with her. Despite being Star's grandmother from generations ago she looked no older than Star's mother in age, having been frozen in crystal keeping her youth perfectly preserved. But at times when she spoke it reminded him of a grandparent or an aunt the way she acted like everything the children did was precious or cute.

Still that didn't mean he trusted her.

"Tom was standing in my door way and I've been chasing him all over the castle trying to get him back to bed. Sorry if he bothered you."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. As you can see he's quite docile now. Everything turned out just dandy." Eclipsa answered and that's when it occurred to Marco.

"Wait a minute... I thought you door was supposed to be locked cause you're under house arrest by order of Queen Moon? How did Tom get in here?"

"Oh well that's simple." Eclipsa said as she put her hand on Marco's shoulder. "I invited him in. Just like I invited you." Marco realized something was very wrong with that statement and tried to leave but found his body was suddenly frozen in place. He couldn't move at all. "Now won't you join us by the fire?" Without telling them to his legs began to move, walking Marco to the chair next to the one Tom was sitting in and placing his body comfortably in it. The sound of the door to the tower closing behind him could be heard as Eclipsa returned to them, standing before the boys before the fire place. Shadows dancing around her from the flames and making her look very foreboding.

"I imagine you both must be very confused." Eclipsa began. "You see I was, well let's be blunt about it, spying on you all tonight." She said with an almost childish laugh. "You will have to forgive me but I was so curious what you were up to, and seeing you're surprise party for my granddaughter was so entertaining. Such interesting friends you surround yourselves with." Reaching up Eclipsa removed the head wrap she'd tied to keep her hair in place and let her locks fall down to her shoulders. Curly hair that was a deep green color like a forest. "Not to mention you're uninvited guest. Had my family bothered to invite me to the Stump Day celebration I could have told you all it was real. Very observant of Star to take those legends to heart. But I'm afraid they all still have a few issues with me and my past, despite not having seen it first hand."

Taking a poker Eclipsa moved the logs around in the fire. Marco could feel the heat against his skin which would normally be comfortable in the winter but now seemed to add to the danger he was in as he struggled to find a way to escape. He imagined Tom must have been in the same position, completely frozen against his will. "While I was watching you all something did catch my notice. The both of you." Eclipsa said as she turned from the fire to face them again. "I'm guessing you both have some history but even without that there's certainly something between you. A rivalry I think? With the way you were both wrestling around on the ground like a couple of siblings fighting over the last piece of dessert. It doesn't take much to guess the cause of that rivalry either." Eclipsa said with a knowing smile, one that was much less innocent than before. Marco felt his muscles tremble as he tried to move but was still stuck to no avail.

Eclipsa approached their chairs closer now, looking between them both. "I was Star's age when my suitors began to approach me. Each one of them either interested in gaining a seat on the throne or a kiss from a princess. All so very eager to earn my favor. Some of them even did, if I fancied them enough. My granddaughter however seems to be very focused on the state of her kingdom and with how quickly she's growing I became curious as to what kind of boys were pursuing the most recent Butterfly princess." To think Eclipsa had seen through Marco so completely. It was obvious Tom was interested in her, they were dating after all. But she'd even gone to the trouble of bringing him here for this purpose. If all she wanted was to see what kind of boys were dating Star all she needed was Tom.

Approaching the fire again Eclipsa wiped her brow. "It does get warm in here, with the drapes closed and the fire roaring. You boys don't mind if I get a bit more comfortable do you?" Eclipsa asked as she untied the sash around her waist and set it aside on a near by stool that looked like it was meant for the vanity in her room. Pulling up her pink pajama top revealed a purple shirt she was wearing underneath, soft and sheer in appearance. "Much better." She commented and removed the soft slippers from her feet as well. "Don't wait on my account. Why don't you boys get more comfortable too? I wouldn't want you to over heat while you kept me company."

At her command both Marco and Tom rose to their feet and began to undress. Marco was still trying to fight whatever magic she was using to control them but every effort seemed useless. Deciding to save his strength, Marco let himself go to his fate as he cast aside all of his clothing, he and Tom standing naked before the past queen of Mewni. Eclipsa was smiling wide as she viewed the boys, walking around them to get a better view. "Well at the very least Star has some taste in the boys she likes. You're both quite athletic for your age, I'll give you that." After taking a good look at the both of them she seemed satisfied with her review and ordered them to sit again, Tom and Marco dropping into their chairs in unison. "Well that was fun, but it's time we got to the heart of the matter."

Approaching Tom first, Eclipsa knelt down and rubbed her hand against his cheek, looking into his eyes. There was silence for a moment in the room, Marco unable to see what was happening aside from the view out of the corner of his eye. She didn't seem to be moving, instead just kneeling before him and keeping her hand against his face. Until finally she spoke. "A Lucitor prince and a Butterfly princess. The sort of thing story books are written about. Two beautiful royals coming together to join their kingdoms in matrimony. Quite the pick for any young princess that wishes for a husband with power, influence and wealth." Marco didn't know how Tom felt about those words, but they were heavy in his own heart. The way she described things made him being with Star seem like a natural fit. Like it was fate bringing them together.

"But I can see even deeper in you, Thomas." Eclipsa continued. "The weight of running a kingdom, you haven't given it much thought have you? So much power and such little direction with it. Not to mention those boiling emotions inside. A fear of inadequacy and a frustration that the world doesn't play out how you expect it to. You can see a greatness in Star that you think you can't meet yourself and it gnaws at you. Until you master that fear I'm afraid your anger won't quell any time soon." She finished, rising to her feet and leaving Tom with her words. Marco couldn't tell if she'd come to all of that knowledge from spying on them or if she'd done something else. He was going to find out soon though as she knelt next to him.

"Your turn, brave squire." Eclipsa said as she pulled her hand up, Marco noting the deep black color of the skin that ran up her wrist and faded to a dark purple that ran along the veins of her arm. Giving way to the pale color of the rest of her skin. "Don't be afraid now, they might look scary but they're just my hands. They can't hurt you any just from a touch." It was an after effect of the dark magic she'd used in the past. Marco didn't know much about it but somehow it looked painful and he wondered if she was suffering despite the smile on her face. Soon after her palm touched his cheek and he felt the skin touch his. Human like and soft but with a different feeling than he'd expected. Like that of a thin callous that covered her like a glove.

"An Earthling, how quaint. A boy from a simple background with no royal legacy in the least. In fact you're quite the fish out of water here in Mewni, aren't you? So confident in the past over how well you knew your own world with Star but now you have to adapt. All the while filled with the anxieties and confusing hormones of growing up. Such challenges you've brought upon yourself." She was dead on with all of it. He'd come to Mewni of his own desire without knowing a thing about what life here was like and had just been costing by with Star's help. She'd made him her squire but the reality was that she was just offering an excuse so that he didn't have to feel useless while he stayed here.

"Yet I can see your heart, filled with determination despite that anxiety that makes you question every step. A strong simple boy that throws himself into danger for the sake of his friends before glory. You don't know what you want from the future but you do know what is right and what is wrong. That will be the strength you'll need to rely on to find your own path." Eclipsa leaned in and whispered to him. "Star confessed to you in the past and you rejected her then? I suppose that's made things even more complicated, hasn't it? Better not miss your opportunity in the future." With that she pulled her hand away, Marco feeling a wave of relief and also a bit colder. As if she'd been holding him in an embrace until this moment.

"I hope you boys have learned something from all of this. I certainly have." Eclipsa said, approaching Tom again. "Now why don't we learn even more about each other. Stump Day is all about coming together to feel warm and invited." Reaching down Eclipsa removed her shirt, revealing her breasts underneath. Marco could only just make out her figure from where he was positioned in his chair but he had to admit she was very attractive. It didn't hurt she was the first woman he'd ever seen topless before him that wasn't in a photo off the internet. "Lets see what the Lucitor family has to offer." Eclipsa lowered herself to her knees in front of Tom and Marco could see her head lean forward.

He couldn't make out exactly what was happening next to him but from the sounds Eclipsa was making with her mouth and the groans Tom was producing he could guess what they were doing. She was taking her time with him, the sound of her lips sucking at Tom filling the room in the silence as no one was able to talk. It seemed to go on for an eternity but eventually Tom began to moan and Eclipsa's head was moving more quickly over his lap. Until Tom began to gasp for air and Eclipsa sucked harder at him, bringing the prince to climax with her lips. Pulling her head up Eclipsa swallowed the contents of her mouth and gave a satisfying sigh. "Well that was unlike what I'd tasted before. Well done young prince, you've earned a small rest."

Standing up now Eclipsa approached Marco, letting him get a much better view of her nude top. Looking down at him the former queen was smiling devilishly. "Excited for your turn I can see." She commented as she looked at Marco's lap. "Well I hope you'll show me just what it is Earthlings have to offer." Hooking her thumbs into her pajama bottoms Eclipsa removed them to reveal the black panties she was wearing underneath. Seeing the shape of her body in just her underwear didn't do anything more to quell Marco's excitement in his lap. Kneeling down Eclipsa got in Marco's lap and stroked him lightly with those corrupted hands of hers. He couldn't help but let out a little moan of excitement and Eclipsa giggled in response. "That's right brave squire, enjoy your time here."

Parting her lips Eclipsa took Marco's cock into her mouth and began to slowly suck. Her head moving up and down slowly as she took the length of him into her throat and let her lips drag along his length. Honestly it was about the best thing Marco had ever felt and he couldn't hide the panting from his excitement or the small moans that escaped his mouth. Pulling her mouth up Eclipsa drug her lips against the head of his cock until she had pulled them off completely, stroking him slowly with her hands and looking up with those violet eyes. Catching her breath Eclipsa opened her mouth again and began to bob her head over his lap.

Marco groaned as he felt himself being pulled closer to climax from her actions, holding back as much as he could. Even if this was against his will he couldn't hide how much he was enjoying this and was trying to make it last. Eclipsa seemed to sense his determination to hold out on her and pulled her mouth up to suck at the tip of his cock, using her fingers to stroke him quickly. He could feel her tongue move around him in circles and the motion was enough to push him over the edge as he gasped for air and came into her lips. She didn't pull her mouth away, instead taking all of his cum into her mouth and swallowing it after he'd unloaded into her lips. Pulling her mouth off Eclipsa stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, coming back with a glass of wine to cleanse her palate of their taste.

"Mmmm. Well done boys. I haven't enjoyed a meal like that in a very long time." Eclipsa said seductively, both Marco and Tom catching their breath from the sexual experience they'd both had. "So I hope you won't mind if I enjoy myself a little more tonight? After all no one's gotten me a present for the holidays and you two could be just the gentlemen to give me exactly what I need." With that Eclipsa slowly slid her panties off her hips, letting both boys watch as she stripped down to wearing nothing at all. Her eyes landed on Marco as she motioned for him to follow her. "Come now squire, to the bed with you." At her command Marco got up and walked over to her bed, turning around and sitting down on it much like the chair. "A little farther back now." He adjusted himself to her command, scooting back farther until she had him stop.

"Perfect, now then." Sitting herself Eclipsa slid back to press her behind against Marco's lap, his cock resting comfortable against her ass. "Very good! Now I saw how you were admiring me when I took off my pajamas so I think you'll be well suited to this task. Caress me won't you?" Marco's hands came up and around Eclipsa's arms and over her breasts. They were soft to the touch and even better than Marco would have thought they'd feel. Eclipsa purred with approval as she felt his fingers play with her. "Good boy, be gentle though. You're a little too inexperienced for me to trust you with the rough stuff." While enjoying the feeling of his hands on her breasts Eclipsa called Tom over next.

The Lucitor prince came obediently before Eclipsa who smiled up at him. "With horns like those I can think of the perfect place for you. On your knees, your highness." Tom did as ordered and Eclipsa spread her legs apart wider. Marco could see her hands reach out to hold him by his horns and pull him in between her legs. "Good boy, now let's see just what a demon's tongue can do." When Tom began to lick at Eclipsa's pussy Marco could feel her jump back against him from the touch. It wasn't long before she was the one panting now and enjoying the attention the boys were giving her.

Raising one of her hands Eclipsa directed Marco's fingers to over her nipples, showing him how to use his thumb and finger to play with them. Following her direction her hands left him and returned to Tom's horns, pulling him close to herself and groaning as she did. "Mmm... boys... you're serving your queen so... so well!" She was moaning now and Marco could feel himself get hard again against her ass that was wiggling against his lap as Tom licked inside of her. Her head leaned back as she began to moan out in excitement, leaning back on Marco's chest. Until finally her legs pulled up and she let out a passionate moan, her body shaking hard as she held Tom against her pussy and panted. When she was finally done Eclipsa pulled Tom's head away and pet his hair. "Now that is a present... but I think you both can give me more. Especially if you work together."

Ordering Tom to back away from her, Eclipsa stood up and turned to Marco. "On your back squire, get up on the bed properly." Doing as he was told Marco moved to lay on the bed length wise on his back. He couldn't tell if he was under her spell any longer, looking forward to whatever it was this beautiful woman had planned for him next. Once Marco was in position Eclipsa crawled onto the bed over top of him, her hands on either side of his head with her dark curly hair cascading down her shoulders. Her breasts were hanging before him and while the desire to put them in his mouth was present he didn't move until she gave the order. "Now let's see how well you fill me up down here." Reaching between her legs Eclipsa grabbed hold of Marco's cock and lowered her hips down, penetrating herself with him. Her body lowered down over his and he could feel her breasts press against his chest. "Oooh... oh now that... that is a feeling I've missed." Eclipsa said sounding almost predatory with hunger. "Tom, be a dear and get behind me."

Following her order Tom climbed onto the bed as well and moved behind Eclipsa. Marco's eyes were fixated on her face as she reached back to spread her ass apart for him and winced as he entered her. "Slowly! Slowly now!" It took a little time but soon Tom had found his way inside of her as well, both boys filling the former queen. "Oh, very very good. It's such a kind present you boys are giving me this holiday." Eclipsa said with a smile, petting Marco's hair as she looked at him. "Now, together, move your hips."

It was awkward, trying to time his movements with Tom's. Despite being under a spell to obey her every order the boys could only work at the level they were capable of. So it took some time before they found a rhythm to move inside of her with. Once it was found though Eclipsa was moaning in joy feeling her ass and pussy filled together with each thrust. She gripped onto the sheets of her bed and closed her eyes tight. Marco could feel her pussy gripping around his cock, her own excitement dripping down his length onto his skin. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt and somehow she looked stunningly beautiful in this moment of pure lust.

Despite being under the control of her spell, or maybe because of it, Marco did something for her that she didn't ask for. Moving his hands Marco slid them underneath her own, letting her fingers interlace with his. They still felt different, unlike any other hands he'd ever felt before. But the grip they had on his own was warm and thankful and he could see her smiling down at him with the touch they were sharing. The gaze was broken when Eclipsa suddenly let out an intense moan and Tom stopped pushing into her with the rhythm. Instead thrusting hard into her ass as he groaned and came inside of her. Eclipsa's fingers held onto Marco's hand intensely as she let the demon prince climax inside of her and caught her breath.

"Mmm! Very... very good Tom... you can sit down now." Pulling out of her ass slowly Tom let out a moan as he sat back on the bed, tired from his efforts of the night. With just the two of them now Eclipsa was focused on Marco. "Now brave squire, you'll give me what I want too won't you?"

Her hips began to move faster over him, riding on his cock as their hands stayed laced together. Marco was groaning with pleasure but was doing his best to hold back, wanting to enjoy this as much as possible. It felt so good being under her, being inside of her, he didn't want it to end. Seeing his struggle Eclipsa moved down and kissed his lips, the surprise contact causing Marco to lose focus and shiver as he came inside of her pussy. They moaned together in the kiss for a while until Marco was finally exhausted of everything he had. Once he was finished Eclipsa broke her kiss with him and leaned against his ear, whispering. "You know Marco, out of Star's suitors, I'm starting to root for you to win." She gave his ear a little kiss before lifting herself off of his cock, laying on the bed next to him. All three panting hard together in the room that had grown somehow hotter from the heat their bodies had given off. So warm now that it was easy to comfortably drift off to sleep with heavy eyelids.

When Marco next opened his eyes it was to the sound of something banging. He groaned and tried to move but felt sore all over. As if he'd put himself through some kind of marathon. All the while that banging continued ceaselessly, what could it be?

"Marco, are you up yet!?" Star's voice called out to him. Marco looked around confused until he realized he was in his bedroom at the castle. Glancing at the clock by his bed it was nearly noon. He'd slept in much later than he'd intended.

"I'm up." Marco called out groggily. "I'm up. I'm up."

"About time." Star said from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Marco said as he pulled the covers off and sat up at the end of his bed. He didn't know how he'd slept through his alarm or why he'd been asleep so long but at least Star had woke him up. Marco's door opened and he got ready to hear about how he should have been up hours ago.

"About time you woke up, I've been knocking for like forevVVVAAAAAHH!" Star suddenly shouted and clasped her hands over her mouth. Marco's head snapped up at her sudden scream.

"What!? What's wrong!?" Star's eyes darted downward before back up to Marco's and then she clasped her hands over her eyes. Marco looked down to suddenly note that he was missing something very important. His pajamas and boxer shorts were on the floor instead of on him. Which meant he was currently sitting in front of Star without any of that on. Realization hit Marco as he grabbed his blanket to cover himself and Star flipped around to face away from him.

"I thought you said it was okay to come in!?" Star shouted, completely flustered.

"I thought it was!" Marco said in his defense.

"You're sleeping naked now!?" Star asked.

"I... yes, I guess? I dunno, I thought I was dressed." He really did, normally he always wore his pajamas to bed. "I guess I was so tired last night I forgot to put my pajamas on."

"I'm leaving the room. We're going to start the party soon so just... y'know... be dressed for that!" Star said as she walked out of Marco's room and closed the door behind her. Marco sat on the bed completely embarrassed, wondering how exactly he had ended up like this.

Though there was that dream he had last night. A very intense one about Queen Eclipsa. But that didn't really happen, right? It couldn't have. It had to have all been just some weird dream.

Instead of dwelling on whether or not he'd had sex with the dark queen of Mewni, Marco decided to get dressed as fast as possible to meet up with Star. He'd find an opportunity to shower at some point today later. Heading out of his room Marco ran down the hall to follow after the princess, finding her knocking on another door similar to his own. "Tom, are you awake yet?"

"Yeah!" A voice called out from the other side of the door.

"About time." Star said as she opened the door and went inside. "I don't know what it is with you guys today but you and Marco both sleEEEEEEEEKKK!" Star screeched and suddenly came back out of Tom's room, closing the door behind her and face red as an apple.

"Star! I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!" Tom called out from the other side of the door, Star's head snapping around to look at Marco.

"What is wrong with you boys!?" Star shouted, completely flustered. Before Marco could say anything in response Star stormed off down the hall, putting some distance between her and her male friends. Marco decided to hang around for a while until eventually Tom walked out of the room dressed in his normal T-shirt and jeans. When he saw Marco there was a moment of questioning looks between them.

"Hey." Tom said.

"Hey" Marco replied. "So... woke up naked?"

"Yeah. You too?" Tom asked.

"Yep. Don't remember how it happened?" Marco asked.

"Nope." Tom answered. "We uh... we should probably get going."

"Yeah, we should." Marco replied and began walking with Tom to the guest hall where they were likely setting up for Star's official birthday party. The two boys remained silent for a while as they walked before Marco worked up the nerve to speak. "So uh, did you have any weird dreams last night?"

"None that we should talk about." Tom said. "Like, ever. We probably shouldn't talk about our dreams from tonight ever."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We probably just had a really stressful night from the whole Stump thing and that's why we slept in."

"And woke up naked for no reason."

"Sounds plausible to me."

"Me too." Finding agreement to never speak of that night again Tom and Marco felt a little relieved going forward. Though when they passed by the windows that provided a view out into the rose garden they were able to see Eclipsa sitting on her bench and admiring the flowers. Catching their stares she looked up and waved sweetly to them, giving the boys a wink. They both waved back and quickly continued on their way.

"Never talk about it again." Tom repeated.

"Never talk about it again." Marco agreed. 


End file.
